Green Dragon-Red Phoenix: Demon Purge
by macko-99
Summary: It is time. Green Dragon and Red Phoenix set out to right the wrongs of their family, determined to avenge their deaths by any means necessary. Direct sequel to Green Dragon: Year one. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hello. I'm back. This is the direct sequel to Green Dragon: Year One and continues the story on from that. Lot's more Batman characters will appear and some secrets will be revealed.**

 **I do not own DC, Batman or related works.**

 **Prologue**

 _Six months since Green Dragon: Year One_

Rain poured from the sky as a man and a woman walked through a graveyard in rural Ireland. They needed no direction in order to find what they were looking for. They had done this many times before, however it was two years since they were last here.

They were both dressed in black suits and trench coats. The woman had a scarf around her neck to hide tattoos which adorned a vast percentage of her body. They both held up umbrellas to defend themselves from the freezing cold water which was falling freely from the sky.

Eventually they arrived at their destination. Five graves in a row, oldest to youngest. Five lives that were taken before their allotted time. Five lives which two individuals had promised to make right, even if it destroyed them.

Samuel and April MacEntee stood in front of the graves of their family. It had been close to eight years since their family had died and their lives had practically ended. It was a long time and both had changed dramatically. Samuel had laser eye surgery to fix his eyes so that he didn't need glasses anymore. April had took to wearing contact lenses permanently. April's hair was now much shorter and dyed red at the tips. Samuel's hair was now cut close to a buzz cut, only a centimetre longer than one. And both had vast amounts of tattoo's on their bodies.

But underneath all the physical changes their personalities and character had not changed. Samuel was still the kind, competitive, short-tempered, nerd that he was before. April was still the hard-headed, over-achieving, book-loving, perfectionist that she always was. They are the same underneath for their family's sake. Because that's how they remembered them.

Quietly Samuel and April move forward and placed the flowers they were carrying in front of each grave, pulling out any weeds which had sprouted up. Stepping back, Samuel broke the silence which had been present since the pair had arrived at the graveyard;

"So we're sorry we haven't been here in a while. We had some things to try and sort out." Samuel spoke, sparing a glance at his sister beside him. She continued on;

"Yeah just a bit of sibling rivalry." Which was the polite way of saying that were trying to kill each other. But April didn't mention that. "But we've made up and we're better now."

"Yeah much better. So latest news in my life is that I've met someone. Her name is Julia. She's a spitfire. I think you'd like her. I'm still living in Gotham, helping out there and working at my dream job."

"Well I've been moving around a lot, exploring the world. But I have just purchased a nice apartment in Paris. You guys would love it. You open the window and the first thing you see is the Eiffel tower. I just need to fix it up and furnish it. It's a little run-down. But I always loved a challenge."

April and Samuel continued to tell their family about their lives, as if they were sitting at the dinner table after a long time away. Samuel talked about his job and April talked about her travels and all that she had seen. Eventually they said everything they needed to say. Before leaving they made one last promise;

"We promise that we're going to make this right."

"Whatever it takes. The wrongs will be righted."

They turned and left. The rain stopped halfway to their cars so they folded up the umbrellas. Reaching their cars they placed them into the car's boots. A large suitcase was in Samuel's boot. Before they left, Samuel turned to his sister;

"I'm gonna go and do some recon on the target, make sure that nothing's changed for tonight."

"OK. I'm going to do a final gear and plan check. Make sure that everything we need is working properly."

"Got it. I'll see you tonight."

They got into their cars and drove off, going two separate ways.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _12 hours later_

The messenger ran through the corridors. He had memorised the path to his destination years ago. If he had not then he would not be alive. His master had no patience for inept servants. So he moved with quick efficiency, the message also memorized for security purposes.

He reached his destination. The guards at the door spotted him and lowered their defences, opening the door to let him in. The messenger passed through the door and immediately got down on the ground in a bow. Sitting in front of him with his legs crossed and fingers entwined was his master, Ra's al Ghul.

"What news do you have?" Ra's asked the messenger.

"My lord, we have just heard from our Ireland base. It was attacked and destroyed four hours ago." The messenger answered. Ra's knotted his brow and his fingers tightened in frustration.

"Was the method similar to the previous two attacks in Italy and Portugal?"

"Yes my lord, initial contact was via an internal explosion. The attackers moved fast and efficiently, taking down most of the inhabitants of the base with physical attacks. The wounds included blunt force trauma, slashes, stab wounds and burns. As well as that all were infected with an airborne pathogen derived from Doctor Crane's fear gas. It caused the men to experience severe hallucinations before rendering them unconscious. It also caused the men to have no recollection of the attack or the attackers. Once all the men were dispatched, all information was taken from the computers, before being destroyed along with all the weapons. The result was a destroyed base but all men were left alive. However the attackers left a message this time."

"What is the message?"

"It was written in the Irish language. Translated it says 'We are your greatest mistakes. We are your destruction.'" Ra's became even more unsettled. He had no idea who was attacking him as he had so many enemies. He hated not knowing what was attacking him. He made it his business to know everything. Reaching a decision he stood up. The messenger, who had raised his head to speak, ducked it down again as Ra's spoke;

"Alert all bases in Europe. Tell them to be at maximum security level. Also alert every bounty hunter and mercenary that there will be a substantial reward for information on those attacking my organisation and a greater one for those who kill or capture them. Understood?"

"Perfectly my lord. I will make it so." The messenger got up and quickly left, leaving Ra's in his throne room to further think of who is attacking him. The smallest drop of fear in his mind.

 **Next Chapter: The new normal**

 **A/N So what did you think? If you didn't see it, this story is the war with Ra's al Ghul. Also Red Phoenix is a primary protagonist here as well. Also I have a little confession to make. In the last story I called Green Dragon's weapons mars hammers but in actual fact they are known as meteor hammers. Just a heads up. Also I'm taking inspiration from the first 12 issues of Red Robin so expect some similarities. It's a great series and I suggest reading it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own DC, Batman or related works.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Normal**

 _One week later_

The elevator hummed as it travel upwards to its destination. Samuel leaned against the side, relaxed as he was finally back in Gotham. His gear was in a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He started to muse out loud out of boredom;

"Kate should really get some music to play in this thing." After another few seconds the elevator dinged as it stopped and opened up.

Samuel walked straight out of the elevator and into Batwoman's bunker. The large computer hummed contently in the background while Kate and Bette Kane sparred on the central training matts.

"Hey I'm back." Samuel announced. Bette perked her head up to look at him, completely taking her eyes of Kate.

"Oh hey Sa…." She was cut off by Kate sweeping her legs from under her and pinning her down by pulling her arm back. Samuel smirked before making his way past the training matts to the lockers.

"Rule one kid, never get distracted in a fight." Kate let go off Bette and helped her up, though a scowl was on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bette stalked off to the showers while Kate finally turned to Samuel as he came out of the lockers.

"So how was Europe?" Samuel leaned against a railing as he talked.

"Europe was good. Got to see some pretty nice sites."

"And how did the main reason you went to Europe go?"

"That went really well. We weren't caught in any way shape or form so Ra's has no clue it was us. Thanks for that fear gas. Stuff worked a treat."

"No problem. I thought you might find it useful. Speaking of which how's your sister doing?"

"She's doing well. I think she finally has her common sense back. All it took was meaningful conversation."

"Yeah that's what you call getting stabbed in the gut. A 'meaningful conversation'." She added with air-quotes.

"Meh. Not the first time that's happened to me."

"Right." Kate drawled. "Just make sure that she tries to stay away from Gotham. Robin is still looking for her blood."

"Oh, she knows and what's scary is that she is looking forward to that rematch."

"Oh god those two will destroy the city."

"Yep." Samuel answered, popping the 'p'.

"So are you going on patrol later?"

"Uh yeah but it might be a bit later than usual."

"You going to catch up on some sleep?"

"Um, something like that." Kate's quirked an eyebrow before a knowing smirk slid onto her face.

"Oh does that something have anything to do with the lovely British punk girl, known as Julia?" Kate asked, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. A slight blush crept up Samuel's face and neck.

"Maybe." He squeaked out.

"Oh OK. Well you take as much time as you need."

"Ha, ha." Samuel said blankly. "Speaking of which how's Maggie, Mrs Sawyer?"

"It's going very well actually. She got a promotion recently."

"Well done her. Right I better get going. I have a dinner to cook."

"Alright I'll see you later."

"See you." At that Samuel went to the elevator and left.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Samuel pulled the leg of lamb out of the oven. It smelled divine and would definitely go down a treat. He placed the lamb on a plate before placing it on the table. He then placed the vegetables, baby potatoes, mint sauce and gravy around it. Two plates were set out with fine cutlery and wine glasses.

Samuel stood back and admired his handy-work. His admiration was prematurely cut off by a knock at his door. He quickly removed the oven mitts and apron, tossing them onto the kitchen counter. He smoothed his shirt and trousers down as he went to the door. Out of habit he checked the peephole before smiling and opening the door.

He was immediately engulfed by two slender arms around his neck and hot lips pressed to his own. After a solid minute of making out, Julia Pennyworth pulled back, smirking at how dazed she had made her boyfriend. After waiting a moment to let him get his mind back, Julia greeted him;

"Welcome back Irish." Samuel smiled and led Julia into the apartment, shutting the door.

"Glad to be back Julia." Samuel directed Julia to the dinner table, pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"That lamb smells gorgeous." Samuel smiled again as he began to serve Julia all that she wanted.

"I hope you enjoy it. It's my own special recipe."

"I'm pretty sure I will." Once the food was served Samuel sat down and the pair dug in. Julia began the conversation.

"So how was Europe?"

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Julia rolled over in the bed, the sheet draped over her naked form, to look at Samuel. He was putting the final pieces to his armour onto himself. Julia sighed;

"Why do you need to go out tonight? Batwoman and Hawkfire are already out patrolling. They probably don't need you're assistance." Samuel turned to look at her, reminding himself why he was choosing to go out.

"I need to go out to make sure Green Dragon is still seen to be located in Gotham. Make it seem like I never left." Julia sighed again but nodded before snuggling into the bed.

"Fine but I'm not leaving. This bed is too comfortable."

"OK. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I'll be asleep." Samuel shook his head before pulling on his mask and becoming Green Dragon. He then moved to the window, opened it and leapt out into the night.

 **CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Green Dragon found Batwoman and Hawkfire crouched on a building watching a seemingly empty alleyway. He descended down and landed silently beside the two, who only nodded at the new arrival.

"So is this a drug deal or arms deal?" Dragon asked as he settled down beside Kate.

"Drug deal." Batwoman answered without looking at him. A comfortable silence fell on the three as they waited for the men to arrive. After thirty minutes two cars pulled in on each of the alley. Two pairs of eight crooks walked towards each other from the cars. Meeting in the middle they began to discuss business.

"Showtime." Batwoman whispered. Using hand signals she directed Green Dragon to one end of the alley and Hawkfire to the other. Without a word they moved into position. Once there they readied their weapons.

When Batwoman gave the signal Green Dragon and Hawkfire let loose shuriken and birdarangs into the group. Once they hit they exploded with blinding light and deafening noise. The group became chaotic as their senses were overloaded and all defences were dropped.

Batwoman immediately took advantage of the chaos and jumped into the fray. She attacked the closest thug quickly, slamming a fist into his gut, before knocking him out with a punch to the temple. She then charged to the next thug, knocking him down with a roundhouse kick.

When the group began to recover from the flashbangs and take out weapons, Green Dragon and Hawkfire attacked. To start Green Dragon shot out a meteor hammer and used it to wrap around a thugs legs and pull him to the ground. Dragon then jumped on top of him, slamming both boots into his back. He then used the unconscious thug as a springboard and jumped off him.

Dragon landed beside a goon with a gun. He grabbed the wrist holding the gun and twisted away until a crack was heard followed by a cry of pain and the gun being dropped. Dragon then pulled the wrist forward and slammed his elbow into the goons face, breaking his nose and ending his participation in the brawl.

Meanwhile Hawkfire had entered the fray fast and quickly barrelled her way through until her and Batwoman were back-to-back. The pair worked efficiently as they disarmed and brought down every thug who went for them. One man came at Hawkfire with a chain, but she caught it, pulled it out of his grasp and slammed it into his leg. He went down screaming profanities but she ignored them and continued fighting.

Eventually Green Dragon took down the last of them with a meteor hammer to the face. The trio silently went to work tying the unconscious crooks up with zip ties and making sure the drugs and money were noticed. The sound of police sirens signalled the trio's disappearance into the night from where they came.

Once on a rooftop far from the crime scene they finally relaxed. Batwoman broke the silence first;

"So I think we did well enough for us to call it a night. That sound good to you two?"

"Definitely." Both Green Dragon and Hawkfire answered.

"I heard you were back in town." All three turned to the new voice. Standing before them with his hood pulled up was Robin, glaring daggers at Dragon. Green Dragon groaned before he answered the 11 year old vigilante.

"Yeah just got back this morning actually."

"I don't suppose you returned alone, did you?"

"I actually did return alone thank you very much." Robin's eyes narrowed to razor sharp slits.

"I do hope you're sister stays out of Gotham. For her sake." Without waiting for a reply he turned and shot out a grapple which pulled him away into the night. Green Dragon's shoulders slumped in exhaustion and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Yep they are going to kill each other when they meet. And everybody around them."

"Told you." Batwoman said before her and Hawkfire firing out their grapples towards their homes. After a second Green Dragon leapt off the roof and glided towards his apartment, intending to get a good night's sleep.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Green Dragon opened the window as quietly as he could. Taking off the mask and balaclava he saw Julia fast asleep. She was peaceful, the sheets around her rising and falling as she breathed.

Samuel smiled before moving to his closet. He opened it as quietly as he could before taking his armour and weapons off and placing them in their assigned spots in the secret armoury behind the closet.

Once undressed he made his way to the bed. The covers were pulled up and his body slipped in silently so as not to disturb the other occupant. When his head hit the pillows, warm arms wrapped around his chest as Julia's head relocated to his chest. He smiles as he wraps his arms around her body. This is the new normal in his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Next chapter: From Russia with love.**

 **A/N So I've introduced Bette Kane aka Hawkfire. I've been reading a lot of Batwoman lately so I'm confident enough to include Bette. She is an interesting character. Also I want to keep this a T rating so no smut. Get over it. Robin and Red Phoenix will get their grudge match. I plan on that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

 **Chapter 2: From Russia with love**

 _1 week later_

April stepped off the train in Saint Petersburg Station. Even in an indoor station she still felt the cold of a Russian winter. She pulled her coat tighter to her body as she began walking out of the station, rolling her bag behind her as she went.

Once out of the station she flagged a taxi down. When one came up she immediately hauled her bag into the boot and climbed into the back. The driver asked her where she was heading;

"Hotel Astoria please." April answered in perfect Russian. She had mastered many languages over the years. A necessary skill for someone who travels so far and often.

Once on the road April's phone began to ring. She pulled it out, recognizing the number she answered in perfect French, her preferred language and one of the first she had learned;

"Hello Samuel." Samuel's brow rose for a second before he replied in French as well;

"Hey April. I'm guessing you're in St. Petersburg."

"Yeah I just got here. Train was a bit late."

"That's expected. How's the weather?"

"I'm freezing my fucking tits off here."

"Well that's eloquent."

"I'm kinda tired. How's Gotham."

"I must inform you that the negative thermal conditions of Gotham has resulted in some the unfortunate removal of my posterior."

"So it's so cold that it's frozen your arse off." April deadpanned.

"Yep."

"Thought so. You're drinking coffee right now aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because you become an Oxford professor of English when you drink the stuff."

"Whatever. You know what you're doing right?"

"Yeah I'm just following up a lead here. I don't plan on a fight."

"But you're ready to end one if you need to."

"Pfft, of course."

"Alright, well call me when you're finished."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye." She locked the phone and placed it in her pocket. The cab stopped and she looked out and saw that she had arrived at the hotel. She promptly paid the driver and got out, grabbing her bag from the boot. She went to the door and passed through as a doorman opened it for her.

She went to the front desk and checked in. She had booked a room a few days ago. 'Fail to prepare, prepare to fail' was a motto she lived by. As she made her way to her room she couldn't help but think of the side reason why she was in Russia. Her brother wouldn't like it but she rarely did what he said.

Once in the room she threw her bag in front of the bed, followed by her coat and boots. Stretching her muscles she looked to the bathroom. Her muscles were sore from travel and being still. A shower would work wonders. She crossed the space and entered the room. Her muscles needed rest and warmth.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _3 hours later_

April felt pretty luxurious right about now. She was laying down on the large bed in a bathrobe. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel. A tray of food was by her side and her laptop was set down on her waist. Usually when she was on her laptop she was buying and selling shares, making money. But this time it was more for fun as she started the next episode of 'Empire'.

With all the travelling that she has been doing the last few months, she hadn't had a chance to just sit down and relax. While Russia wasn't one of her favourite places to be, mainly due to the tit-freezing temperatures, it was better than nothing and she could get some other work done.

Speaking of which, an alarm began blaring. Pausing 'Empire', April picks up her phone from the nightstand and turns off the alarm.

"Shit. Well sorry Lucious I got work to do." April switches off the laptop and sets it aside. She then gets up and goes to her bag. She opens it and pulls out her armour. Quickly she pulls everything on and becomes Red Phoenix.

Before heading out she does a weapons check. Jian sword, gauntlets with chain whips, kunai knives, flashbang explosives and plastique explosives. Everything was there so wasting no more time she climbed out the window and leapt out into the night.

After two seconds of freefall, Phoenix drew and shot out her grapple gun. It caught and pulled her up. Once high enough she disconnected the grapple and unfolded the upgraded glider pack. She could now glide faster and for longer.

As Red Phoenix silently flew over St. Petersburg, she began to mentally picture the map she had looked at earlier. Her contact was meeting her by the docks in half an hour. She turned and headed straight towards them.

Twenty minutes later Red Phoenix landed on a large warehouse in the dock area. She scanned the roof and found it deserted. She had ten minutes to spare. Phoenix decided to get some practice in and drew her sword.

She got into a new routine and began the steps. Her style was ever evolving, always changing. She made sure that If Red Phoenix ever lost a fight, it would only ever be once, never twice.

"Nice to see you are still the best." A voice cut in mid kata. Red Phoenix lowered her sword, she would not need it, not for her;

"Have to be in this day and age." Red Phoenix sheathed her sword and turned to the woman standing behind her. She was dressed in black combat trousers and a blue hooded top, with blue combat boots and gloves. Holsters holding various types of knives, from throwing knives to kukri knives, were attached to her legs, belt, shoulders and back. A black domino mask and with blue lenses finished the look. A cobra symbol was on the belt buckle.

"It is nice to see you Red Phoenix."

"You too Blue Cobra." The pair just stood there for a minute before Blue Cobra smiled and Red Phoenix laughed and ran towards the other woman, who already had her arms wide open. The pair embraced each other in a warm and passionate hug, both laughing as Cobra picked Phoenix up and spun her around.

They both stopped spinning. They still held each other but April pulled up her mask to look into Cobra's eyes. They just looked at each other until Cobra pulled back. April looked hurt before pulling her mask down again.

"So what do you need?" Cobra asked in her thick Russian accent.

"I have it under good faith that an information broker here in this area is working for Ra's al Ghul and his organisation, The Shadow. We are going to go in and clone his computer, getting any information he has. We go in quiet and invisible. Hopefully this guy won't know that we were there at all."

"Why don't we just terminate him?"

"Because Ra's is on alert in Western Europe and we can't risk him going on alert here. Me and Dragon are on the down low, letting Ra's stew before we hit again." Red Phoenix answered. She could practically feel the raised eyebrow under Cobra's mask. "And I promised my brother that I would only kill Ra's, nobody else."

"When did you start listening to Samuel?" Phoenix groaned and face-palmed, before answering;

"When his plan actually worked and he got all we needed to take Ra's down while all I got was a bunch of bodies."

"Yeesh, that sucks." Red Phoenix shrugged;

"Oh it wasn't that bad. I got to stab the cockiness out of him."

"Since I know you, I'm gonna believe that you mean that literally."

"Meh. So you in?"

"Of course I'm in."

"Good, let's get going."

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

 _30 minutes later_

The broker wasn't hard to find. Red Phoenix had a rough idea where he was located so all they had to do was search that small area. Thankfully infra-red vision made the search last only a few minutes.

"Large computers generate a lot of heat. Being so cold out here means that they stand out like a sore thumb under infra-red." Red Phoenix explained as she looked through the special binoculars.

"I think he should invest in some better insulation." Blue Cobra added as she lowered her own binoculars.

"Yeah but not right now." Red Phoenix answered as she swapped her binoculars for her grapple gun. She removed the barrel and attached a new one which had two cable launchers, turning the grapple gun into a zip-line launcher. Blue Cobra smirked;

"New toys?"

"Samuel. Apparently he's got a new tech supplier." Blue Cobra nodded as Phoenix launched the two lines, one imbedding in the wall behind them and the other in their targets building in front of and below them, next to a window.

After making sure the line was secure, Phoenix and Cobra took out pulleys and flew down the line, Phoenix first, Cobra second. Once they were close enough to the wall, they jumped off the line and onto the wall, sticking to it with spikes on the inside of their gloves.

The man was sitting at a huge back of computers with his back to the window. Several coffee cups were strewn out on the desk as the man sat hunched over the keyboard, obviously burning the midnight oil.

Cobra used one of her knives to silently jimmy the window open a crack. When it was open enough, Phoenix slipped in a small tube attached to an aerosol container. The tube started pumping out a colourless, odourless gas very slowly. After a few minutes, the man slumped back, fast asleep.

Phoenix retracted the tube, while Cobra put on a filter mask and opened the window fully. The pair climbed through and silently went to work.

Blue Cobra hacked and looped the security camera, making sure that they wouldn't be caught. At the same time, Red Phoenix cloned all of the computers files and saved them. Once done the pair left, leaving the man to wake up and believe that he had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, having no idea that he had just been robbed.

 **CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

 _1 hour later_

Red Phoenix climbed through the window of the hotel room. She haphazardly pulled off her mask and balaclava, before starting at her armour, just as Blue Cobra climbed in behind her. Cobra pulled off her own mask as April took off her thermal top, leaving her in her bra and gi bottoms.

"I don't really know why you called me." Cobra noted nonchalantly as she removed her various knife holsters. April was leaning against the foot of the bed with a smirk and a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean Sasha?"

"I mean that you could have done that whole mission by yourself. You really didn't need my help." Sasha answered as she moved closer to April.

"Well I thought it would require a bit more muscle. I guess I was mistaken."

"Mhm. April when do you ever make a mistake like that?"

"OK, so maybe there was another reason why I wanted to see you." Sasha was now standing directly in front of her, close enough for April to smell the sweat coming off her.

"And what was that." Her answer came in the form of April reaching around Sasha's neck and pulling her down to her level and planting a searing hot kiss to Sasha's lips. For a second Sasha was shocked but soon started to return the kiss, opening her mouth for April's tongue to enter. Hands snaked around April's waist before ending on her arse, giving it a tight squeeze.

The kiss ended as both parties reluctantly pulled apart to breath. Their eyes remained locked as they realised that they both really needed and wanted this. Sasha grinned devilishly before pushing April down onto the bed. April gasped at the roughness but didn't get a chance to protest it as Sasha crawled on top of her and pinned her down, silencing her with another kiss.

The night was filled with loud screams of pleasure which could be heard from the rooms next to them, but neither woman gave a damn.

 **Next chapter: Wise Dragon**

 **A/N OK so to sort some things out, April is bisexual and Blue Cobra is an old flame from the Ty Lee who lives and operates in Russia.**

 **Fun Fact: (new thing I'm doing. Little facts about my OC characters) All Ty Lee students wear similar outfits i.e. the hoods and masks. Green Dragon's is more modern as his armour is green tinted black top, with a dragon symbol, and bottoms. Kevlar plates integrated within the fabric for strength. Red Phoenix is more traditional armour as it is a black hooded martial arts gi with external metal plates attached on the outside, sacrificing some protection for manoeuvrability. The gauntlet weapons are also Ty Lee designs which have been improved by Green Dragon as they are the first to use loose weapons such as meteor hammers and chain whips. Previously they only deployed solid, small weapons such as knives. The gliders are Red Phoenix's own design.**

 **Let me know what other facts you want to know. Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

 **Chapter 3: Wise Dragon**

 _The next day_

Bette Kane had mixed feelings about Samuel MacEntee. On the one hand he was a kind and funny man, who always had your back in a fight. On the other hand he was an absolute nightmare to train under. Right now those feelings were leaning towards the latter.

"I said 50 Kane. And I meant it."

Samuel was sitting at the large computer area of Batwomans base of operation. Behind him Bette was trying to complete 50 pull-ups on the bars over the centre of the training mats. So far she had done 19.

"How is this meant to help me fight, exactly?" Bette asked as she pulled herself up to number 20.

"It's not. These exercises are designed to increase your core body strength so that you can hold and pull yourself up from ledges."

"Can't I just use the weights?" She said as she made it 21.

"If you can't get used to lifting your own weight then how do you expect to pull yourself up a ledge when your glider and grapple gun fail." Samuel answered blandly as he continued to look over the documents on the large screen.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean 'when'?" Bette demanded as she stopped mid-pull to glare daggers at the back of Samuels head. Finally Samuel spun round in the chair to look at Bette;

"One: I told you not to stop until you hit 50. And two: Equipment will fail. You use it, you wear it down, and it breaks. So you keep the equipment as well maintained as you can and you have a backup plan in place when it does." Bette nodded before continuing on. Samuel turned round again but Bette continued to talk.

"It's happened to you hasn't it?"

"First time I tried out the glider a support rod broke and I plummeted 50 metres down a cliff. Only thing that saved me was my grapple gun but its motor overheated as it brought me up. Had to climb the last 25 metres by hand with no climbing gloves or safety ropes. By the time I made it to the top my hands were a bloody mess which I could barely move."

"Yeah that sounds like a bad day." Bette said as continued on to 26.

"It was a shit-storm of a day. Had it coming though."

"Why do you say that?"

"My sister designed and made the gliders. I redesigned the gauntlets. First time she used the gauntlets the chain whip came out too fast and broke her wrist. I think it was karma that broke the glider."

"Or your sister."

"Or my sister. Either way without a back-up plan, I would have been a pancake."

"OK I get it." Bette finally stopped talking to concentrate on the pull-ups, the numbers started to tumble.

Samuel continued to look over the files. He had received them from his sister earlier in the day, which would have been the middle of the night in St. Petersburg. The information was good. It had information on supply purchases and storage areas. No base locations though as that would be careless and far too easy for him.

Nonetheless, it was good but he needed to coordinate their next move with April. Samuel fished out his phone and dialled her number. However the voice he got was not his sister;

"Hello, this is April's phone. She is busy right now. Please leave a message." Samuel recognized the Russian voiced woman who answered, and immediately felt a headache come on.

"Sasha."

"Samuel."

"Why are you answering my sister's phone?"

"Because she is otherwise engaged." His headache just turned into a migraine.

"Define engaged."

"She's in the shower. Oh wait she came out, hang on a second." A moment later his sister voiced in his ear.

"Hey Samuel."

"Tell me you didn't go to Russia just to get laid."

"No I came to get valuable information on the Shadow. And to get laid" April answered cheerily with no regret.

"Of course you did. Well did the op run smoothly?"

"Smooth as butter. No fight, no fatalities, no detection."

"Well that's a positive. Well listen the info you got was good but there's no base locations on it."

"Shit."

"Well not entirely. There is a supply bunker and the numbers on it shows that it is in regular use, supplies are moving in and out nearly every day."

"So if I head down there and tag a few supplies with trackers then we can get a lot more base locations."

"Exactly. I can be there tomorrow."

"What, no you just got back a week ago. I can handle it."

"It's a two-person job and you know it."

"Then I can get Sasha to help me. You got my back, right baby?" Samuel heard a muffled yes, which he could have lived without hearing. "See she has my back. Quite literally at the moment." Yep he really could have lived without that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you like me Samuel?" Sasha voiced up, surprisingly clear. Samuel silently cursed speaker, but answered her;

"You still owe me that bottle of magnum Grey Goose vodka."

"What, bullshit."

"You kinda do baby." April added.

"Yep. That poker game we had the night before your Ty Lee graduation. You put it on the table as way to buy back in. Didn't save you."

"Damnit. But still I got your sisters back. You can trust me." After a minute of contemplation Samuel relented;

"Fine. But be careful."

"When am I not? Wait don't answer that. See you soon." April said.

"See you." When April hung up Samuel sighed before perking up and looking behind him to see Bette standing beneath the pull-up bars looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"How long?" Samuel asked as he scowled.

"Since 'get laid.'" Samuel scowled more before turning back to the computer;

"Another 50." Bette's face instantly dropped in horror.

"What! Come on!"

"Do you want to make it a hundred?" Samuel asked.

"No." Bette grumbled before she jumped up and began the pull-ups again.

Before she completed the first one, the large computer blared and an alarm came onto the screen. Bette immediately abandoned the pull-ups and went to stand next to Samuel who was already looking up the source of alarm. Batwoman's voice suddenly echoed around the room from the computer.

"We have an explosion at Blackgate. Prisoners are rioting and and trying to escape. All boots on deck."

"On it." Samuel and Bette answer as they rush to the lockers and change into their uniforms. They came out pulling on their masks, Bette pulling on her cowl and Samuel his mask with the large reptile jaws and upper face visor which gave the impression of a man with no eyes and a fearsome maw, becoming Hawkfire and Green Dragon.

Since Blackgate prison was too far away, Green Dragon and Hawkfire decided to use this as a perfect excuse to test their new motorcycles. Hawkfires was very similar to Batwomans, however it had a simpler front which was gold, not red. Green Drgons was the same bike but had an actual dragon head and had dark green highlights. Samuel insisted on this.

The pair fired up the bikes and raced towards Blackgate. They could see the smoke rising from the complex ten kilometres from the prison. They could smell the smoke from twenty.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _30 minutes later_

The situation was dire when they arrived. The police had set up a barricade to keep the prisoners from bursting out of the main gate. The scene behind the fence was a battlefield. Guards and police were fighting prisoners in an attempt to retake control of the complex. The west side of the main building was burning, with flames erupting from a large hole in the wall. Obviously the cause of the explosion was there.

But investigations would have to wait. Now was the time for action.

"Batwoman were here, what's your twenty?" Green Dragon shouted into his communicator. A grunt was heard before Batwoman responded.

"I'm in the exercise yard with tall, dark and brooding. Might need some backup."

"Alright I'm sending Hawkfire to you. I'm gonna head into the main building, see if I can find the prick who did this."

"10-4." Batwoman replied. Green Dragon turned to Hawkfire, who nodded in acknowledgement before grappling up and gliding to the exercise yard to join Batwoman, Batman and Robin in battle.

Green Dragon smirked under his mask before grappling up and gliding over the barricade to the main gate. He spotted Maggie among the cops there. He hoped she remained safe for Kate's sake. And vice versa.

He landed hard on a prisoner making a run for the barricade. He moved quickly to take down his three friends. A nerve strike to the jaw for one, an elbow and a left cross punch to the head for another, and a step kick to the chest for the last.

Dragon nodded to the police and Maggie before taking off into the building. He moved through the halls quickly in his search, looking for survivors and prisoners. So far all he got was either unconscious or dead.

As he reached a corner of a hall, Green Dragon suddenly stopped. He heard grunts from punches being thrown coming from the other side. He moved to the wall and began to move closer to the sounds. When the sounds stopped, so did he. Dragon prepared a meteor hammer before quickly turning the corner and coming face to face with the source of the pain.

The first thing he saw was a large calibre handgun pointed at his head. The second thing he saw was the shiny red helmet covering the man's entire head with white lenses for eyes. The third thing he saw was the red bat symbol on a heavily armoured chest.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Green Dragon lowered his arms, as did the other guy with his gun. Dragon spoke first;

"Red Hood?" he asked.

"Yeah. Green Dragon?" Red Hood asked back.

"Yep. What's the situation?"

"Forty minutes ago a bomb went off, blowing a huge hole in the west side wall. The prisoners immediately went crazy to try and get out. I got here 10 minutes ago and have been fighting ever since."

"OK so were in a shit-storm."

"Pretty much."

"Fantastic." Suddenly more prisoners came out of a corner and rushed towards the two vigilantes. Red Hood immediately opened fire. Green Dragon was shocked at first but realised that he was aiming for feet and legs.

Shrugging it off, Dragon jumped in. He started with a punch to the shoulder of one, hearing a characteristic snap. He then moved to the next and the next, striking hard and fast, breaking bones and hitting nerves to keep them down.

He spared a glance at Red Hood, who was using his pistols as clubs in between shooting them. He had heard that Red Hood was the most dangerous member of the so called 'bat-family'. He was willing to, and has, killed. He would be lying if he wasn't a bit scared by the man's reputation.

Right now though Green Dragon was glad that Red Hood was fighting with him and not against him.

More and more prisoners began to pile onto the pair. Green Dragon and Red Hood had been forced back to back. Though even in the midst of battle, Red Hood thought he could chat;

"So I've heard from the grape-vine that you're gunning for Ra's al Ghul."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Me and my team went up against him a while ago. Tough bastard. Wanted to meet the guy crazy enough to start hunting him." Red Hood said as he cracked a pistol over a prisoners face.

"Well you've met him." Green Dragon answered as he shot a meteor hammer at a man in an attempt to clear some space.

"Cool. Well listen if you need any help I'm available. Ra's pretty much hates me so I'm all for pissing him off more."

Before Green Dragon could reply more prisoners pilled in. The pair were surrounded and couldn't stop the strikes aimed at them.

"There just ordinary guys. Gut them. Make them bleed." One prisoner shouted.

More men piled onto them to hold them down while others used pipes and other weapons to beat them down.

Green Dragon took a pipe to the face strong enough to break a piece off the large lenses of his mask. An eye could be seen when looking straight at it.

The constant beating and being held down finally became too much for Green Dragon.

"We got them guys. We got them." A prisoner shouted out, celebrating.

A large, inhumane roar sounded through the prison as all the prisoners holding Green Dragon down were thrown back as the man arose from the mass of people. From the hole in the mask you could see his normally light blue eyes had taken on a dark green aura. With pure malice, Green Dragon spoke;

"Congratulations. Come get your prize."

 **To be continued….**

 **Next Chapter: Berserker Dragon**

 **A/N: So as you may have guessed if you have read Green Dragon: Year one, Dragon has some abilities. I'll go into detail on them later on.**

 **Fun Fact: Samuel is a fan of spirits, specifically Brandy. April prefers to drink white wine but will occasionally drink beer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

 **Chapter 4: Berserker Dragon**

The crowd of prisoners surrounding the vigilante gawked in fear. Like rabbits caught in the headlights of a car.

Green Dragon looked at them menacingly. His armour was severely damaged, various tears in the fabric revealing the kevlar sewn underneath. The biggest damage was the hole in the visor which covered the top half of his face.

The revealed eye had a green aura as Dragon had lost control. He shook violently, ready to fly at whichever prisoner moved first.

One fool twitched and Green Dragon locked his eyes on his target. Beneath the mask he had a Cheshire cat grin. It had begun.

Dragon launched himself at the prisoner. His fist collided with the man's jaw, sending him flying back with teeth leaving his mouth.

Green Dragon didn't stop. He struck again at another prisoner breaking his ribs with a punch to his chest. He brought him down with a punch to the face, while simultaneously sending a step-kick to a man behind him.

He then grabbed the man he kicked and threw him at the crowd, flooring many prisoners. Before they got up Dragon attacked again, breaking bones with brutal efficiency and power, disregarding all consequences for himself and his enemies.

A prisoner had a plumbing pipe and charged swinging at Dragon. He grabbed the pipe and turned it on the man, smashing his face in. Suddenly another pipe came out of nowhere and smashed into the side of Green Dragon's chest, cracking four ribs.

But the only reaction the prisoner got was Green Dragon grabbing him and putting him in a choke hold. After a few moments the prisoners eyes rolled back and he fell limp.

Red Hood had watched Green Dragon explode and begin his attack. He was shocked at what he was witnessing. The things he had heard about Green Dragon were pretty good. He was an extremely skilled martial artist, very smart, and had the balls to date Alfred Pennyworth's daughter. He was looking forward to meeting him.

Right now though he was slightly worried.

The man fighting in front of him was nothing like what he was told. He was a beast in all sense of the word. Moving from prisoner to prisoner, taking them out in the most brutal yet efficient way possible.

Red Hood would be impressed if he hadn't noticed that Dragon was not giving a shit about his own well-being. He took a pipe to the side and didn't flinch. Hood knew that he had cracked his ribs but he didn't care. He could even spot blood seeping out of Green Dragon's gauntlets.

Green Dragon only stopped when the last prisoner fell. He was breathing hard as he stood in the middle of a pile of groaning bodies, all badly injured but not killed.

Red Hood slowly approached him, one hand reaching for his shoulder, the other reaching for his gun.

"Hey are you good? You kinda went a bit crazy there." Red Hood asked. But as soon as he touched Green Dragon's shoulder, the green eye snapped towards him and he was pinned against the wall, Green Dragons iron grip around his throat, holding him up.

Red Hood had tried to draw his pistol, but the force and speed of Green Dragon made him drop it when it was half-drawn. The other was empty.

"OK, man. I kinda know about losing control so why don't you just take a deep breath and just calm do…ack!" Green Dragon had begun squeezing and Red Hood felt his throat close up.

'Well, didn't expect the second trip to end like this,' he thought. But as his eyes began to roll back and his face turning blue, someone began shouting.

"SAMUEL!" The grip around Red Hood's neck loosened and he fell down to the ground hard. He coughed as he tried to get fresh oxygen back into his lungs. Once his breathing was normalised he looked up.

Green Dragon was holding his head in his hands while Batwoman was beside him, squeezing his shoulders. Dragon let go of his head and looked to Batwoman. From the hole, Red Hood could see that the green aura was gone and his eyes had returned to his apparent normal light blue.

"Are you okay?" Batwoman asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Green Dragon answered. But he immediately winced in pain as he held the side of his ribs.

Red Hood got up and immediately turned on Batwoman verbally;

"OK, BW, what the fuck was that all about?" Batwoman was about to try and answer but Dragon interrupted;

"Sorry about that. Kind of got some bad shit in me. Don't worry. I am in incredible pain."

"How bad is the shit in you?" Red Hood asked incredulously.

"Not too bad. Can keep it under control most of the time. Just times like this make it harder to control. You OK?"

"Yeah I've had worse. Just try to keep a lid on it or I will try to shoot you in the head."

"Oh so you're guns don't just have a foot fetish." Red Hood groaned and was about to retort but a transmission from Batman cut him off.

"Yeah B what have you got….Why is it heading into this shitstorm?...OK we'll check it out." Red Hood turned back to Batwoman and Green Dragon.

"A police chopper is heading to the roof of this place. Control can't get him on radio. Whoever caused all this is probably getting a lift out of here on that." Batwoman's eyes widened in realisation.

"This whole riot is a distraction for a jail break, isn't it?"

"Fuck. Let's get moving." Green Dragon said before the trio burst forward, racing to the roof.

Along the way they encountered more prisoners, but they took them out quick. The trio kept moving in order to make it to the roof in time. If they didn't stop the escape then this whole thing would be for nothing.

Green Dragon ignored the pain in his ribs and his arms. He'd lost control. He knew that and now he was paying the price. But he kept moving. He had to. He'd patch himself up later.

The trio only stopped when they reached the door to the roof. Red Hood went to the centre while Batwoman and Green Dragon went to the flanks. Red Hood counted to three.

On three, he kicked down the door and started firing. Mercenaries sent back submachine gun fire but were soon stopped with leg or shoulder shots. Green Dragoon and Batwoman unleashed shurikens and batarangs at the mercenary's firing at them. They went down with groans.

The police chopper had landed on the roof with the hired guns in combat gear surrounding it as the prisoner was escorted on-board. When it began to take off Green Dragon, against his better judgement, fired his grapple at the underside of the helicopter and allowed it to pull him up and away.

"DRAGON!" Batwoman shouted. But it was too late. Green Dragon was hanging on for dear life as the copper flew away.

After securing it to his belt, Dragon pressed a button on the grapple and it began to pull him up. Unfortunately the down-draft from the helicopter blades and the banking from the flight made the ascent dangerously slow.

Green Dragons entire body screamed in pain at him but he ignored it and kept hold, not letting the escape be successful.

As Green Dragon came within two metres of the chopper, the door opened and the mercenary leader and the escaped prisoner peered out. Dragon's widened as he recognized the prisoner as James Bomorough, the one-time gang boss who Batwoman and Green Dragon brought down a while ago.

Bomorough's eyes widened before he scowled and turned to the mercenary.

"Kill him."

The mercenary drew a large pistol and fired two shots. Green Dragon pulled his head back but a shot hit him in the chest in the centre of the dragon symbol, the most reinforced part of his armour.

Green Dragon's breath was knocked out of him but his armour held. Unfortunately the second shot hit the grapple gun, shattering it into millions of pieces and breaking the line.

Green Dragon fell and fell hard as the chopper blades propelled him downwards towards the city.

Seeing no other option, Green Dragon unfolded the glider and got control of his decent. His ribs screamed in pain but he persevered. He glided down quickly and landed hard on top of a roof, rolling to a stop and lying spread-eagle staring upwards towards the escaping chopper.

"Ow."

He stayed like that for a few moments to allow his body to stop burning in pain. Suddenly his communicator crackled to life in and Batwoman voiced up;

"Green Dragon report. Where the hell are you? You had better be alive!" With great effort on his part, Green Dragon sat up and answered her;

"Please stop shouting. I'm alive. In incredible pain, but alive." Batwoman stopped shouting and sounded calmer;

"Good. Where are you?"

"East side. Chopper is heading eastward. The escaping prisoner is James Bomorough."

"That little shit."

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't stop it."

"Don't be. You got an ID on the escapee. We can find him again."

"Chopper will be low on fuel. It'll need to land soon if it doesn't want to be a pancake."

"Got it. We'll find it."

"Good. I'm going home."

"Roger that. Get patched up."

"I will." With that Dragon cut off the communicator and pulled out his phone. He dialled a well-liked number and after three rings they picked up;

"Hey Julia. I need a ride babe. Please."

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _An hour later_

Julia Pennyworth finished off winding the final bandage around Samuel's knuckles. His hands were a bloody mess when she helped him pull off his ruined armour. In fact his whole body was a mess.

His ribs were the worst. Though none were broken, five were cracked and the rest were severely bruised. His side also had shrapnel embedded in his flesh from the exploding grapple gun.

Worst of all was that he felt like absolute shit. His head was pounding from a headache worse than all past hangovers combined. His mouth still tasted like iron and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He had no energy left and was all too happy to let Julia patch him up.

"Jesus Irish when you have a bad night you really go all out." She pointed out as she put away the left over bandages and other medical tools into the first aid kit.

"Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. I never do anything half-arsed."

"You got that right love." She commented as she lifted up and inspected the tattered remains of Samuel's suit. "What are you going to do with this?"

"Repair it as best I can. I got a spare in the meantime." Samuel answered as he picked up his damaged mask. The hole in the visor wasn't the only bit of damage. There was multiple scratches and dents on the jaw part. Despite the damage it would be the easiest to fix. All that needed to be done was to replace the visor and buff out and repaint the jaw.

Julia threw the suit onto the armchair and went back to sit next to Samuel. Instinctively Samuel held his arm up as Julia slid hers around his chest as he let his arm fall against him. They stayed like this for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's company without the need to do anything more.

"So are you feeling any better?" Julia asked after a few moments.

"A bit, but I think I'll really be cured if I get a kiss." Samuel shrugged. Julia's eyes narrowed but a smirk played on her lips before she raised her head to plant a light kiss on his cheek.

Samuel smirked and turned his head before adding "You know I think I might need another one." Julia planted another light kiss on the side of his mouth. "Or two."

At the third kiss, their lips met. It soon became more heated as Julia moved to sit on Samuels lap, straddling him as his arms went to her waist to hold her steady.

Just as his hands began to move under her shirt the sound of 'Funhouse' by P!nk erupted from Samuel's phone, which had been left on the coffee table. Both lovers pulled away, Samuel groaning in frustration.

"How the hell can she do that? It's like she has a cock block sense." Samuel exclaimed as he reached for his phone. He answered on 'evil clowns.'

"Vorstec military base. Need extraction. Two souls. Eight hours from now. Support from east."

"What!" Samuel exclaimed, sitting straight up and causing Julia to nearly fall off his lap.

"Now." April stopped talking and the call ended as Samuel heard the phone fall to the ground and a boot smashing it to pieces. Samuel blinked owlishly before gently pushing Julia off his lap and rushing to his bedroom. Julia just stared at the open bedroom door before she got off the sofa and following her boyfriend.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she stood in the doorway looking at Samuel as he was changing into his spare armour.

"My sister and her girlfriend have just been captured by the Russian military and they need me to extract them in eight hours." He said as he began packing a duffel bag with various weapons and gear.

"How the hell are you going to do that? Batwoman is still dealing with the breakout." Samuel stopped packing as the realization set in before he grabbed his head in frustration.

"Shit!" Julia stared at Samuel as he began pacing the room in an attempt to figure out a way to get to Russia. A light bulb suddenly went off in Julia's head as she fished out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello you've reached Jason Todd, Gotham cities greatest fuck-up turned badass."

"Hood are you still in Gotham?"

"Julia? Yeah I'm just about to leave now. Why?" Julia threw the phone to Samuel, who had stopped pacing when Julia called.

"I got a favour to ask." Samuel said once he caught the phone.

"Green Dragon? What the hell do you want?"

"I need your help to rescue my thick skulled sister and her lady lover from a Russian military base in eight hours. It's very dangerous, crazy and possibly suicidal. Are you in?" After a minute Red Hood answered with and Samuel could hear the smile on his face.

"I knew I liked you Dragon. I'll come get you."

 **To be continued…..**

 **Next chapter: Mythical Outlaws**

 **A/N Yep time for Green Dragon and Red Phoenix to team-up with** **Red Hood and the Outlaws. Expect craziness.**

 **Fun Fact: Green Dragon is a terrible fiddler and has to keep his hands busy. It gets worse when stressed such as in a fight. That is why he uses duel hook swords, meteor hammers and rope darts, weapons which you need two hands to use properly. When not fighting he will twirl pens or something similar.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

 **Chapter 5: Mythical Outlaws**

 _Two hours later_

In all honesty if someone had come to Green Dragon two or so years ago and told him that he would be in a space-ship flying off to Russia to rescue his sister and her girlfriend from the Russian army with a gunslinger in a red helmet, a red-headed archer and an alien princess, he would have laughed in their face and asked what the hell they were on.

As it happens he is flying off to Russia in a space-ship to rescue his sister and her girlfriend from the army with a gunslinger, an archer and an alien princess. Right now he's wondering if he's on anything.

The archer, who calls himself Arsenal, is at the controls flying the ship. At the co-pilots seat is the alien princess Starfire. Green Dragon is behind them looking over a map of the Russian army base and the surrounding area with the gunslinger, also known as the Red Hood. Together the trio were known as the Outlaws and right now they were the only ones who could get him to April.

Red Hood's helmet was sitting on the table next to the map. Red Hood himself was leaning over the map, studying it. After a few moments of scrutiny, he sighed before looking up to Green Dragon, without his own mask and balaclava, who was standing over the table with his arms crossed.

"So let's go over this again. In six hours your sister is going to bust out of an army base and our job is to support her and pick her up." Red Hood asked.

"That's about the size of it." Green Dragon answered. From the pilots seat Arsenal put in his two cents;

"That's not much to go on British."

"Yeah I got to agree with my idiot friend here, we barely have anything to go on."

"OK first of all," He turned to look at Arsenal who had turned round to look at the pair, "You ever call an Irish man British you had best be prepared to run or die. And second," He turned back to Red Hood as Arsenal paled and went back to flying the ship, "It's better than what she usually gives me."

"How is it better?" Red Hood asked as he stood straight to glare at Dragon.

"It's better because I know how she thinks. And I got a plan. Would you like to hear it?" Red Hood looked to Starfire and Arsenal, who both shrugged. He turned back to Green Dragon;

"OK, were all ears? What you got?" Green Dragon nodded before looking down to the map again, Red Hood following his gaze.

"OK so the way my sister works is through distractions. While the escape is going to be at the east, there is going to be a distraction at the west."

"To keep the guards away from what's actually happening." Red Hood added.

"Exactly." Green Dragon answered.

"What type of distraction will your sister utilize?" Starfire asked, speaking up for the first time since the ship took off.

"The type that goes boom. The louder the better for her." Dragon replied.

"That is a sound strategy. You're sister sounds like a skilled tactician."

"Thank-you princess, but she's a mathematician. She calculates every variable to make the larger scheme perfect. Anyway she'll make her move a minute or so after detonation. Knowing her it'll be fast and manoeuvrable but room for two."

"That base has a full motor pool. They could probably find something fast." Hood added.

"Right. Here's where it gets tricky because that distraction will probably only give them a five minute head start at most. That's where we come in."

"We give them air support?" Hood asked.

"Yep." Green Dragon looks towards Starfire. "Think you can help with that?"

Starfire rolled her solid green eyes, "Of course I can. I have taken on entire armies by myself, a few soldiers is nothing to me."

"That may be true but we can't kill these guys."

"WHAT!?" Arsenal and Starfire shouted out.

"Listen this is still Russian military and they just captured an Irish and a Russian woman in their base. If we start capping their soldiers while rescuing them then we have an international incident and I'm betting you guys don't want that type of heat on you. God knows I don't."

"He's right guys. We don't need that type of crap, not after that shit with the Quaraci embassy." Red Hood explains.

Arsenal turns back round to concentrate on flying, grumbling, "That place was going to blow up anyway."

"Do I want to know?"

"No." Starfire and Red Hood answered simultaneously.

"Alright back to the plan. We need a good place to pick them up. Somewhere where we can get them out quick and without being tracked or followed."

"Being tracked isn't a problem for this baby. Were invisible to radar and satellite tracking." Arsenal slapped the control console affectionately.

"OK that's good but we still need to pick them up." The four heroes went silent as they contemplated the problem. Suddenly Starfire perked up and moved to the map.

"Does your sister have a glider like yourself?" She asked as she turned the map around to get a proper look.

"Yeah she's the one that designed them and she recently upgraded hers. Why?" Starfire simply pointed to a specific spot on the map and smirked. Red Hood and Dragon looked at the spot and instantly their eyes bulged while Starfire smirked.

"That's kinda risky Kori."

"Yeah I don't think the glider can support two people."

"Well do either of you have a better idea." Kori crossed her arms, the smirk still on her face.

Red Hood and Green Dragon looked at each other, contemplating the plan. Finally they sighed and stood straight.

"Fuck it, let's do it." Dragon said.

"We can lead them to the pick up from the air." Red Hood adds.

"Excellent." Starfire says as she moves back to sit back in the co-pilots seat. Red Hood rolled up the map and put it away.

"Well that's the plan, let's hope it works." He said.

"Thanks for the help Hood, you're a fecking lifesaver." Dragon says as he sits down.

"It's no trouble. And the names Jason." He reached out to shake Dragon's hand.

"Samuel." He says as he shakes the offered hand.

"Roy."

"Koriand'r, but you can call me Kori."

"Thanks guys this means a lot."

"Please tell me you're not going to start a group hug." Jason asked, slightly worried. The last time he was in a group hug, Kori broke a rib.

"Hell no. I'm just going to sit my arse down and get some sleep. How long before we get there?"

"At this speed, probably two hours." Roy answered.

"That'll work." Samuel then sat down in the chair and curled up. After a few moments he fell asleep for the first time in twenty hours.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _Six hours later_

They had five minutes before Red Phoenix and Blue Cobra were meant to escape. The quartet had gone over the plan a dozen times. They knew what was going to happen. When the clock hit zero an explosion of some kind will go off at the western edge of the army base, distracting the guards from their prisoners escape on the east side.

The Outlaw's ship was hovering two miles away from the base, high enough for the clouds to cover the entire ship. Inside the tension could be cut with a knife. Starfire was standing by one of the side doors, waiting for the go. Arsenal had relinquished the pilot's seat to Red Hood as he stood next to Green Dragon in the centre of the ship.

"Hey Samuel I gotta ask you something?" Arsenal asked in a lighter mood than the atmosphere.

"Shoot."

"Why do you work with Batwoman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well why don't you work with Batman? That's who most capes work with when they go to Gotham. Either that or he chases them off with one of those bat-glares."

"I believe when I first met him he gave me one of those and said 'Stay out of my city, Alien,' when he first met me." Starfire added nonchalantly.

"Same with me and Green Arrow, except without the Alien part. So what's the deal?"

"Well to be perfectly honest I only became Batwoman's partner because she was the first vigilante I met. And she didn't chase me out or be hostile to me, which Batman probably would have been if I met him first. She seen me as an equal and I her. We worked well together and began to team up regularly and next thing-you-know we're partners."

"I think she has a crush on you dude." Dragon and Red Hood immediately snorted and tried to stop themselves from laughing out loud. Arsenal just looked at them confused.

"No I'm really not her type. Like the total opposite of her type." Dragon replied shakily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy said, more confused than ever. Dragon leaned forward to whisper in Red Hood's ear.

"Should I tell him?" Dragon asked.

"Nah he can work it out on his own." Red Hood answered out loud. The two let out a bark of laughter as Dragon pulled back. Roy looked at the two and then to Starfire, who was chuckling, always finding a confused Roy entertaining.

Suddenly all laughter stopped as a deafening boom was heard below them. The mood shifted from light-hearted to serious in a heart-beat. Green Dragon moved towards the screen showing a live feed of the army base. Black smoke was rising from the western quadrant of the base, which was the main gate.

They saw every man on the base go to the explosion sight and totally ignore the motorcycle carrying two women leaving from the east side of the base. It moved slowly at first before accelerating off quickly.

"That's them let's move." Starfire opened both side doors before jumping out and shooting forward into the clouds. Arsenal knocked an arrow into his bow as Green Dragon cocked the large sniper rifle he had been leant.

"You do know how to use that thing right?" Arsenal leaned out of the ship and looked to the back of it as Red Hood turned it around.

"I'm a pretty good shot if I do say so myself." Dragon also leaned out of the ship and brought the rifle to his shoulder and looked down the scope.

The guards must have noticed the two women escaping as suddenly jeeps and other motorcycles flew out of the base and chased after the pair.

Starfire flew low and fired off starbolts at the jeeps, hitting them in the tyres and making them swerve and crash.

The ship dove down and Arsenal and Green Dragon began picking off the motorcycles using the same method, hitting the tyres and crashing the bikes. Arsenal used low yield explosive arrows while the sniper rifle worked for Dragon.

As well as that Blue Cobra had turned around in her seat and was firing a stolen AK.

The ship banked right and turned. Red Phoenix seen the move and turned to follow the ship, which was flying just above and in front of them.

Thanks to the support fire no enemy vehicle were within fifty metres of the escaping bike. And that was good as the ship turned left and the bike followed, now seeing were it was leading them.

A large cliff overlooking a canyon.

The ship ducked below the cliff and turned ninety degrees. And waited, the crew hoping that their plan would work. It had to for Green Dragon.

Starfire floated just above the edge of the cliff. The bike didn't stop. It sped up. When it passed her, Starfire unleashed every starbolt she could generate at the ground in front of her, stopping dead every vehicle pursuing them and generating an intangible cover of dust.

The bike went over the edge. Red Phoenix and Blue Cobra jumped off and let it fall into the canyon bellow. Blue Cobra held tight onto Phoenix's waist as the younger woman unfolded the glider. It caught the wind and held.

The descent was still very fast and Red Phoenix felt her arm muscles catch fire as she held onto the glider despite the extra weight. She directed the glider on a collision course with the ship's opened door.

As she got closer she saw her brother in the door. When the pair reached the door he caught them and pulled them in. Starfire flew in next and the door closed as the ship turned and flew off into the sky, leaving Russia behind.

Red Phoenix and Blue Cobra had collapsed onto the floor after they crashed into the ship. Both of them were looking worse for wear. Their suits had various tears in them. Red Phoenix's mask was missing a lens while Blue Cobra's mask was missing. Red Phoenix pulled off her ruined mask and balaclava, revealing a black eye. Sasha had a busted lip.

But both women were smiling and they would have been laughing if they had any breath left. Green Dragon had taken his mask and balaclava off and was looking down at them. He shook his head wondering how this was his life.

April and Sasha sat up in time to catch two water bottles from Jason, who had returned piloting duties to Roy. Samuel sat on a seat opposite them.

"OK we rescued you, now tell me. What the fuck happened?"

 **Next Chapter: The Screw-up**

 **A/N This one was hard to right. This was my first time writing the outlaws so forgive me if they seem ooc.**

 **Fun Fact: Green Dragon is an expert with firearms. He was interested in them at a young age and competed in clay pigeon shooting. He doesn't use them now as he can't work them into a non-lethal fighting style, even with rubber bullets.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

 **Chapter 6: The Screw-up**

"OK so it was like this."

* * *

 _Twelve hours earlier_

Blue Cobra moved silently around the truck. As she reached the cab she ducked down low and rolled under the large vehicle. She then placed a small tracker on the top side of the gearbox. Satisfied with where the small gps tracker was placed, she prepared to roll out when a female voice sounded in her ear.

"Don't move. Guard coming." Cobra obeyed the voice of her partner Red Phoenix who had made a snipers nest on top of the warehouse overlooking the motor-depot which had six trucks parked in it.

"Alright you're clear." At the ok Cobra rolled out and started to creep around the truck and back towards Red Phoenix.

"That's the last of them. Let's move out."

"Copy." Quietly they slipped away from the depot and made their way to the bar owned by Blue Cobra. They entered the closed bar from the back door and went straight to the basement slash Cobra's base of operations, grabbing a bottle of Vodka and two glasses on the way down.

The base was simple. A large cabinet in one corner held her weapons and other related gear. In front of it was a large training matt. On the opposite side of it was a large computer built into the wall. A couch was next to it.

April and Sasha shed their masks, depositing them on the desk of the computer. Sasha sat in front of the computer and opened the tracking program while April cracked open the bottle of vodka and poured two shots.

They clinked the glasses before downing the shots as the program finished loading and the trackers were shown on the screen.

"Well that's that. What now?" Sasha asked as she poured another two shots.

"Wait and see where they go." April answered, sounding tired.

"How long will that take?"

"No idea."

"Shit." The two shots were downed.

April's eyes then snapped to the screen as she spotted that one of the trackers was only a few miles outside the city, totally still.

"Hey where is that?" April asked as she pointed to the tracker on the screen.

"Hang on, let me check." Sasha started typing and soon the name of the location was found. "Vorstec military base."

"Why would Shadow supplies be going to a military base?"

"No idea. Want to find out?" April raised an eyebrow at Sasha. "What, it's just a three hour drive outside of the city."

April mulled it over for a moment in her mind. Deciding that it was worth the risk she answered. "You're driving." She said as she gathered up her gear.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

Red Phoenix and Blue Cobra stood in the shadow of a large pine tree as they looked at the base through binoculars. They counted the guards on the outside, their patrol patterns and the CCTV cameras. They worked out the gaps in security and a way into the bases, now they just needed to work out what they needed.

"So if the supplies were moved officially then the manifest should show who ordered them and who signed off on them." April said as she put away the binoculars.

"The manifest could either be in the storage area or the records office." Sasha replied as she checked over her gear.

"How about you head to the storage area and I hit the records office?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take a proper look at the shipment while I'm there."

"Cool." April then raised her mask and gave Sasha a deep kiss, who responded in kind after a second of surprise. "For luck." April said as she pulled back.

"Don't need it. We have skill."

The pair shared another brief kiss before April pulled her mask back down and the duo took off towards the base.

They slipped through the gaps in security and split up. Blue Cobra moved quietly to the storage area. Staying in the rafters of the roof she looked towards the desk of the area were the paperwork was sorted.

Using a small spyglass she zoomed in on the desk and silently cursed. There were no files on the desk.

"Red Phoenix. Storage area is a bust. No manifest. I'm gonna check the cargo." Blue Cobra whispered.

"Copy. About to hit the records office." Red Phoenix answered.

Sasha then moved towards the tagged cargo. Using one of her many knives, a small boot knife, she quietly lifted the lid just enough to fit a flexicam inside. Thanks to the light at the end of the camera she saw what was inside, a case of brand new AN-12 assault rifles.

* * *

At the same time Red Phoenix waited until the clerk left for a toilet break. Quickly and quietly she entered the room and after a quick search she found the manifest. Looking over it the cargo was listed as cutlery.

"Found the manifest. Cargo is listed as cutlery. I'm betting it isn't." April whispered as she read over the manifest.

"Safe bet to make. Cargo is case of AN-12 assault rifles." Sasha answered.

"Yep that sounds like the Shadow. The guy who ordered the supplies was the head of this base, General Levkov. I'm going to hit his office."

"Roger that. Be careful."

April quietly moved to the General's office. Thankfully he was away so the office was empty.

April entered the office and set to work looking over every piece of documentation she could find. She was doing well until Cobra voiced in her ear.

"Phoenix you've been made. Large group of soldiers are heading you're way."

"How the fuck did that happen." April put the paperwork away and looked around the office frantically until she spotted the small camera pointed towards her. "Bollocks."

"Phoenix get out of there."

"I can't. Window is barred. No time to get through. Just shadow me and don't get spotted. But when security begins to lighten up a bit slip away and plant a bomb at the main entrance. We'll use it as a distraction" April then disconnected the communicator in the mask before dialling her brother's number and hearing the phone ring from the mask it was linked up to. Before he could answer she shouted out.

"Vorstec military base. Need extraction. Two souls. Eight hours from now. Support from east."

"What?" Samuel exclaimed.

"Now!" April urged before she threw the phone on the ground and smashed it to pieces.

Suddenly the soldiers entered and all tackled her. She tried to fight through them but she was overwhelmed and soon she was carried away.

* * *

 _Eight hours later_

She stayed quiet during everything. The shouting. The punches. The threatening of her family. Everything.

She was trained to handle the worst that could be done and if they did break her, they were in for hell.

They had taken her sword, her gauntlets, her utility belt and her mask. All were now sitting on a desk to the side and forward of her. She herself was sitting with her arms handcuffed together behind her back and her legs handcuffed to the chair legs.

Between her and her weapons was her new interrogator, General Levkov himself. The regular interrogators had left a few minutes ago after no progress was made. The General had arrived and sent out all of the guards. She had a feeling he was more than he seemed.

He was just sitting in front of her, leaning forward with his hands laced together and his chin chest resting on top of them.

"So, I presume that you are not American, correct?" He asked in English but with a thick Russian accent.

April just stared back into his eyes, showing no emotion. The General just continued.

"I presume this because of your size. You see I have found that Americans are naturally big, even the women. Maybe it is what they eat. Such high-calorie fatty foods. We Europeans eat more healthily and we see eating healthy food as an enjoyable experience, not a chore." The General shifted and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Of course we tend to smoke more, but we give and take." He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, blowing the smoke in April's face, still causing no reaction.

"Now I know you are European but which country. You don't seem to be tanned enough for most of the Europe. And you are not blond or plump enough for Germany or the northern areas. So that leaves either Britain or Ireland?" He sat back and crossed his legs, idly smoking his cigarette.

"Because of the fact that you don't have any makeup and that your hair has no trace of any hair products, other than the faded dye, I am going to say Irish. But that is what I am guessing." He then tapped the ash off the cigarette on his boot.

"Now that we have you're nationality out of the way, let's work out who you are working with. Since you have such exotic weapons and you clearly know how to use them, I believe that you are either a member of the Ty Lee or the League of Assassins." He dropped the cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out.

"Now I have a saying. If a League of Assassins member kills you, it is business. If a Ty Lee member kills you, it pleasure. That's why I think you are Ty Lee. You seem to be more personal. Well that and the fact that I am in Ra's good graces." She said nothing.

"Well I think I am going to leave you to explain yourself to Ra's. I hope that gives you pleasure." He got up and turned, about to leave.

"No." He stopped and turned back towards April.

"Excuse me?" Levkov asked.

"My pleasure will be in picturing you explain yourself to Ra's when he finds out you lost me."

"Lost you?" Suddenly a small metal dart flew out of the shadows and embedded itself in Levkov's neck. He pulled out the dart only to collapse a second later.

Blue Cobra then dropped down behind April and quickly undid all of the handcuffs. Once free she ran to the table and quickly put on all of her gear.

"You planted the bomb, right?" Red Phoenix asked as she pulled on her mask and holstered her grapple gun.

"Da." Cobra answered.

"Good. Let's head to the motor pool. Our ride should be here.

* * *

 _One hour later_

"So that's what happened."

Samuel, Jason, Roy and Kori listened to April and Sasha's story dutifully. They kept quiet for a moment before Jason broke the silence.

"Oh well, shit happens." He said before turning round and focusing back on the controls of the ship. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Here we're back in Saint Petersburg." Roy said

"Oh thank-you." Sasha said as she gathered her stuff as the ship landed and the door opened.

"Do you have to leave me so soon?" April asked as she walked up and rested her hands on Sasha's hips under the door.

"Sorry but I have a bar to run. And my identity wasn't blown." Sasha replied as she rested her forehead against April's.

"Damn it."

"I know. Don't worry. We will have time for more fun in the future. And don't worry I'll send your luggage to you."

"Thank-you." The gap was bridged and the two women kissed passionately for a good minute before they broke apart and Sasha turned to leave.

"Hey, you still owe me that vodka!" Samuel shouted as the door closed and the ship lifted up and flew away.

"So hey we don't really have enough fuel to make it to Gotham, so we need a pit-stop." Roy commented as he flew the ship.

"Hey most of us haven't slept for a day. How about we stop at the island so all of us can refuel." Kori suggested.

"I like the way you think princess." April said as she dropped down into a seat and curled up.

"Jason that ok with you?" Roy asked but all he got as an answer was Jason snoring loudly from his seat. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Samuel you ok with that?" April asked her brother. She only got a mumble as a response. She looked over and saw her brother sprawled out in the seat, his mouth wide open and with nonsense dribbling out of his mouth. "He says yes." April directed to Roy before surrendering to sleep herself.

* * *

 _Two hours later, Outlaw Island_

"Well welcome to our humble abode." Jason said as he carried himself and his gear into the large spaceship the outlaws called a home. April and Samuel looked up in awe at the size of it and the beauty of the island it was on.

"You lucky bastards." Samuel exclaimed as he looked around.

"Can I vacation here sometime? I'm a sucker for the sun and sea." April asked as she and her brother were led to the spare rooms by Jason. He stopped between two doors and opened both.

"Here's the guest rooms. Both have bathrooms and king sized beds. Enjoy." He gestured to both rooms.

"Thanks man. You're too kind." Samuel said as he nodded and headed straight towards the bed and collapsed onto the bed as the door closed.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours. Thank you for your hospitality." April said as she crossed into the room and dumped her gear onto the floor.

Jason leaned against the doorframe before speaking. "You know Bats still labels you as a threat. You sure you want to go to Gotham? He's gunning for you. And Robin is out for your blood."

"Why? You worried about the little bird's safety?" April sneered as she removed the top of her armour.

"Oh I'm not worried about his safety." Jason turned and went to leave. "It's yours I'm wary about." He finished as he left for his own room. April clicked her tongue as she changed and crawled into bed.

* * *

 _Eight hours later_

Samuel rubbed his eyes as he arose from his sleep. He rolled out of the bed and stripped for a shower. After cleaning himself up he dressed and left the room to find some food.

He could smell something cooking but couldn't tell what so he went in search. What he found was something he could not describe in the future;

The Red Hood, scourge of the Gotham underground and one of the most wanted men on the planet, wearing an apron and fussing over waffles, sausages and bacon in a fully decked out kitchen.

"Wow." Samuel couldn't help but say that out loud. Jason turned to look at him with a spatula in hand. He raised an eyebrow in a challenge and Samuel raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I'm kinda amazed that you bats can cook."

"I am the only one who can cook and the only one who should be allowed near a kitchen." Jason chuckled as he went back to cooking.

"Need any help. I'm a bit of a foody." Samuel asked.

"Yeah grab an apron and tend to that bacon." Jason pointed to a spare apron hanging by the oven. Samuel put it on and tended to the pan as Jason made up some waffle mix.

"So, you want to tell me the real reason why you're gunning for Ra's al Ghul?" Jason asked as he cooked. Samuel paused for a moment before continuing on cooking.

"That son of a bitch killed my family. Me and my sister were the only ones left alive. That a good enough reason?" Jason stopped and looked at the hardened features of Samuels face.

"I'm sorry. You going to kill him?"

"Yeah. Just him. Only him."

"Well I wish you luck but even if you do manage to kill him he has the Lazarus pits. Heard of them?"

"Yeah they heal your body. Keep it young and healthy."

"They don't just do that. They heal every injury. Hell they can even bring back the dead." Samuel looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow?"

"I heard a rumour about that. Didn't think it was true." Jason chuckled as he pulled out the waffles and set the table.

"Buddy I am undead proof that it does." Samuel just stared at him in wide-eyed amazement at what he just heard.

"If the pits can raise the dead, could they…"

"No. Your family's been dead too long. I'm sorry."

"Damn it." Samuel placed the meat on the table just as April, Roy and Kori came into the room, laughing and joking around. Well Kori and April were laughing. Roy was silently grumbling.

"Ship's ready to go when we are." He sternly said as he sat down and began eating. Samuel and Jason looked at the still giggling Kori and April but got no answer, so Jason bypassed subtly.

"What's got your bow in a twist." Jason asked as he sat down and picked out some food.

"Nothing." Roy grumbled but he began eating while glaring daggers at April.

"What did you do?" Samuel asked his sister.

"Beat him at a knife throwing contest." April said cheerily as Kori snorted again. Roy glared again as Samuel and Jason rolled their eyes.

"Nobody is that good."

"I am."

"She is." The five chatted over breakfast before going to the ship and taking off for Gotham.

The sun had just set when they reached the city. Samuel had messaged Kate and asked her to leave his bike in the alley next to the building they were landing on. She had agreed and said that she would meet them there.

The ship landed and the occupants came out to say their goodbyes. Jason said that Batman wanted to see him for something or other, so he was staying.

"So how was your trip?" Batwoman asked as she hugged Samuel and shook April's hand.

"Eh it was ok." Samuel said.

"Kinda chilly." April added.

"Alright let's go." The trio turned to leave.

"Thanks for the help Hood." Samuel shouted out to Jason as he was moving to grapple off the roof.

"No problem dude." Jason replied.

"RED PHOENIX! YOU AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS."

Everybody on the roof froze as the boots of an eleven year old on the roof.

Kate, Samuel and April turned to see Robin standing there in a new uniform with a black and gold cape and hood, a new tunic, and a katana strapped to his waist.

"Robin this is not the time for this." Jason said as he approached his younger brother.

Robin turned his intense glare onto Red Hood. "Shut up Hood. This doesn't concern you. I am here to take back my honour."

April hadn't put on her mask, unlike her brother, so her incredulous look was seen by everybody.

"Seriously? What are you, Prince Zuko?" Robin growled and drew the katana, getting into a fighting position. April's features turned to one of amusement as she smirked.

Samuel recognised that look and put a warning hand on his sister's shoulder. "April, we don't need this."

April's smirk grew into a grin as she shook her shoulders free. "Actually I haven't had a good fight in ages. I got an inch that needs scratched."

"Oh shit!" Batwoman, Red Hood and Green Dragon said as April stepped forward.

"Ok little man." She quickly drew her own sword and got into position. "Let's do this."

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Chapter: Grudge Match**

 **A/N I am so, so, sorry about the wait for an update. Was so busy and I kinda drew a blank when I started writing this chapter. Hope you like the Outlaws team-up. I absolutely loved that team in the comics, though I agree that Starfire's look was very sexist. I'll try to update more regularly now.**

 **Fun Fact: Samuel McEntee is a fantastic cook. He enjoys cooking, especially the more complicated dishes. He also hates the foods which are highly processed and filled with high fructose corn syrup. He also doesn't like corn itself.**


End file.
